degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Terri MacGregor
Theresa "Terri" MacGregor '(born 1988) is a Canadian girl who formerly attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto. She was best friends with Ashley Kerwin and later becomes close friends with Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Marco Del Rossi. She is portrayed by Christina Schmidt. Character History Season 1 Terri is insecure about her weight, but Spinner Mason shows an interest in her by asking for her notes, which he clearly does not need. Ashley Kerwin encourages Terri to go for him, but Paige Michalchuk, who has a crush on Spinner, is jealous that he prefers Terri over her. When Spinner asks Terri to the school dance, she makes up an excuse that she has to do chores. Knowing that Terri feels insecure, Ashley invites Terri to her house and gives her a make-over. Paige shows up to help, but after her make-over, Terri is ashamed and says it is not her. Ashley has to go to the dance to help out, but Terri is nervous and stays behind with Paige. When Ashley is gone, Paige advises Terri on the benefits of alcohol. Indulging in too much, Terri makes a fool of herself at the dance. She drops the bottle in the school parking lot, staggers, and Paige has to carry her. Ashley is angry at Paige, but the principal comes and helps to get Terri inside the dance. Once inside, Terri sees Spinner and dances with him wildly, twirling around in circles and pumping her fists while drunkenly telling him her true feelings. Terri finally becomes dizzy and falls to the ground, then runs to the washroom and vomits. The next day she finds out that Spinner was turned off because of her behavior the previous night. Paige wants to be in Terri and Ashley's band, but Ashley doesn't like the idea. Paige convinces Terri to fake a tarot reading to convince Ashley to let her in the band. Terri shuffles the cards and Paige picks the three of rods, which Terri says represents creativity, the band, and the three. Ashley thinks something is fishy and asks for her own tarot reading. She picks the high priestess, which Terri says means "go with the new". Suspicious, Ashley does her own research and discovers that the high priestess means"stay with the old." She confronts Terri, and Terri admits that she lied about the cards because she never gets a say in anything they discuss, and she doesn't think it's fair. As the school talent show nears, Ashley decides that she and Terri should enter under the name "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Later, Paige and Terri invite Ashley back into the band, but they argue over a name. They ask Terri to consult the oracle, but Terri takes the cards and throws them out, claiming that "the oracle and I are no longer on speaking terms." Paige insists on the name "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens" (shortened to "PMS"), but Ashley argues for the newly updated "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Terri sides with Paige, but Ashley still doesn't listen. This sparks a huge argument between Terri and Ashley, which causes Ashley to quit the band. Ashley warns them that the oracle said to go with the old, so they better watch out at the talent show. Paige and Terri do the show while Ashley watches and is surprised that everyone claps and enjoys the performance. The duo is a huge hit, and wins the talent show. Terri overhears Emma telling Manny Santos about Liberty Van Zandt being touched inappropriately by Mr. Armstrong. Terri tells Paige, who tells Hazel Aden, who tells Sean Cameron, who tells Spinner, who tells Jimmy, who tells Ashley, who confronts Liberty. Emma later confronts Terri about starting the rumor, and Terri tells Emma she heard Emma spreading the rumor. After Ashley's one-night stint with ecstasy, Terri, unlike the rest of the friends, stays behind to help Ashley clean up both her house and her actions, showing that she's still a good friend to Ashley. Because of what happened with the ecstasy, Ashley loses her boyfriend Jimmy Brooks and all of her friends (except Terri) in one night. Season 2 When Ashley seems to be getting popular again, Terri is happy to be by her side. Then Ashley starts messing up again and everyone finds out that Ashley accepted a date with Sean Cameron. Ashley becomes unpopular again, and this time Terri chooses to stick with Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden instead. Ashley upsets Terri by saying that Terri shouldn't be giving her relationship advice since Terri has never had a boyfriend. This is a touchy subject for Terri, and Ashley's comment hurts her deeply. Paige and Hazel wonder if Terri is shoplifting when she begins showing up at school with new, expensive items. It turns out that Terri has taken a job as a plus size model, but Terri becomes ashamed when the posters start spreading across town. She tells her friends not to make a big deal about it, and feels even more embarrassed when she is insulted by an ice cream boy. Terri goes as far as canceling a photo shoot before Spinner encourages her by saying that she is really pretty. This gives her the strength she needs. When Terri is sharing her photos with Paige and Hazel, the ice cream boy insults her yet again. This time she stands up to him and tells him that most girls on the planet are plus size. She tells him she made $500, and then she asks him what he makes, insulting and surprising him. Thereafter, Terri has the confidence to be proud of who she is. At the end-of-the-year school dance, Craig Manning breaks down when the reality of his father's death finally strikes him. Terri tries to comfort him; she understands what he is going through because she has lost a parent too. Terri tells Craig about the moment she heard the news that her mom had died. She was at a birthday party, and she was mad because she didn't get to play games and had to go home. Later, she realized that her mother was never coming back. After she gives Craig a shoulder to cry on, he eventually calms down and joins his concerned girlfriend Ashley for a dance. Season 3 At the start of season 3, Terri starts wondering who could be sending her roses everyday and taping them to her locker. At first, she and Hazel think it's Toby. When he denies this, Terri waits outside her locker early the next morning. She catches Rick Murray taping a rose to her locker and confronts him about it. Rick confesses, and from that moment on, the two start dating. Terri is thrilled to have found Rick. Both Rick and Terri have never had a real relationship before, and Terri is happy that she has finally found a significant other. However, things take a turn when Rick shows his dark side. At the Dot, Terri wants to order a burger and some fries, but Rick suggests she get a salad, which worries her friends. Rick also accuses Jimmy of liking Terri as more then just a friend and tries to make her stay away from him. Terri tells Rick he's being crazy, and instead of apologizing, he takes offense to her "talking back". He slaps Terri in the face, causing a bruise on her lip. After school one day, Terri is upset because Rick embarrassed her in front of her friends. On the walk home, she tells Rick that he made her look stupid and humiliated her. Instead of apologizing and telling her that she's right, Rick becomes enraged and he twists her arm, sinking his nails into her wrist. Terri, shocked, walks away after he lets her go. The next day, Terri gets off the bus, finding Rick waiting in front of the school with a bouquet of roses. He apologizes for the other day and calls her sweet and perfect. Terri, flattered, decides to take him back. But Terri's friends, especially Hazel, are starting to notice her injuries. She lies and says Rick didn't do it to her. Terri gets angry at Hazel during a girl's night out, and on her way home she runs into Rick. He sees she's upset and tries to apologize again by saying that she's perfect and he loves her. Terri is touched, but still upset. She walks away after claiming to need time alone. Rick calls after her, but Terri just turns around and tells him that she loves him, but he is suffocating her. He gets mad and pushes her against a wall. Unable to take the abuse anymore, Terri dumps Rick. Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, and Paige are planning a trip, and they ask Terri to come. Terri is reluctant because she thinks she'd feel like the fifth wheel. Paige tells her to bring someone, and she ends up bringing Rick after they got back together during a long talk. Terri's friends are not happy about this. On the trip, Paige and Terri fight about Terri's relationship with Rick, and Terri walks off to find Rick. Rick wants to separate from the group, but Terri wants to join her friends and insists that they simply ignore what Paige says. Rick's possessive side soon surfaces again, and he becomes angry and grabs Terri's arms firmly. He screams that they will not go back, and pushes Terri. She falls back and hits her head on a concrete block, losing consciousness. Rick stares in shock, and looks regretful of what he just did, but the damage has already been done. Spinner and Paige find Rick kneeling over Terri's unconscious body. Rick just stares at them, not knowing what to say, and runs off. At the hospital, Spinner and Paige stop at a window and see Terri lying on a hospital bed. Terri's dad walks up to the window and looks at her. Then he tells them that Terri had surgery that night for a blood clot. Her Dad yells that this was Paige and Spinner's fault. Spinner sees Rick, pulls him out of his moms car and tries to beat him up. Paige tries to stop him, and Rick's mother commands him to stop. Then Paige and Spinner cry together. The next day, it turns out that Terri has come through surgery just fine. Her father apologizes to Spinner and Paige for yelling at them, saying he was "way o ut of line". In 'I Want Candy, Ashley, Paige and Spinner go visit Terri. Ashley is horrified by the giant gash that Terri has on the back of her head from hitting the concrete block. This is the last time she is seen on the show. According to the deleted scenes for Season 4, Terri was sent to a private school by her dad because of some slight brain damage and to get her away from Rick. Terri was the first series regular to leave the show. Other Mentions Season 4 In the season 4 episode Mercy Street when Paige hears that Rick is coming back to Degrassi, she says that Terri transferred to a private school and still communicates with her via instant messaging. Rick is bullied because of what he did to Terri in season 3. In the Season 4 deleted scenes section, Marco and Alex confront Mr. Raditch regarding the return of Rick. They later remind Mr. Raditch that Terri's absence was because of the transfer to another school based on fear. Season 7 She is also mentioned in a season 7 mini episode, "Degrassi Party Etiquette - Rule #3" in which Spinner reveals that she was his best kiss, after having to decide between his current girlfriend Jane and his exes, Darcy, Paige and Manny. Paige and Manny are shocked, while Darcy and Jane question who Terri was. Quotes *"I just made five hundred dollars today as a plus size model. Yeah, a PLUS SIZE model. How much do you make, ice cream boy?" *"Nobody is gonna wanna dance with a fat cow like me." *"You're so cute...I can't believe I just said that."﻿ *Terri: "I was at a birthday party. Then my dad came to tell me that my mom died. I was so mad." Craig: "Because she died right?" Terri: "No, because I didn't get to play 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey.'" *"Rick, you're hurting me!" Relationships *Rick Murray **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Whisper To A Scream (308) ***Break up: Never Gonna Give You Up (310) ****Reason: Rick had been abusing Terri. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Don't Dream It's Over (317) ***Break Up: "Don't Dream It's Over (317) ****Reason: Rick put Terri in a coma. Trivia *Terri and Mia are both models, Terri is a plus sized model, and Mia isn't. *Both Terri and her portrayer, Christina Schmidt are plus sized models *Terri was the first character in the series to leave the show. *Terri and Fiona transferred schools due to boyfriend abuse. *Terri was the first character to feel uncomfortable with her body weight until Emma (Season 5) and Jenna (Season 10) *Both Terri and her portrayer Christina Schmidt are plus-size models. *Terri was the first character to mention Heather Sinclair, the infamous unseen character in the series. *Terri and Clare Edwards both share a line "Your suffocating me!". Terri said this in Never Gonna Give You Up, 'Clare said this in 'Drop the World (1). *Terri, Paige, and Ashley were all in Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens. *Terri was put in a coma because of Rick and ended up transferring. *Terri's first crush in the show was on Spinner, but when he started dating Paige, she started to have feelings for Rick. *Spinner was going to beat up Rick for putting Terri in a coma. *Terri's coma was the main reason for the school shooting: *When Rick put Terri in a coma, kids started to bully him. After Alex, Spinner, Jay poured the yellow paint and feathers on him, he had enough. He went home and stole his father's hand gun and brought it back to school with nobody knowing. It seemed as if nobody realized his strange behavior with him hugging his bookbag tightly and had a strange look on his face. When Rick went to the bathroom changing his mind and about to take the gun back to his house, Rick overhears Spinner and Jay playing around and saying that Jimmy planned the prank, Rick decides to shoot Jimmy. He does so but didn't kill him. Next, after being rejected by Emma, Rick walks down the halls holding the gun and runs into Sean, Toby, and Emma. Sean tells them to run because he had a gun. Before they could run, Rick closes his eyes and tells them not to run away from him. They stay where they were and Rick walks towards them. Sean, scared for his life and Toby and Emma's lives, tries to convince Rick to give him the gun. Rick talks back to him and says that he shot Jimmy and that he was staring at the next victim and points the gun at Emma. Sean looks back and sees that Rick's gun was pointed straight at Emma's head. Sean looks at Rick and fight him for the gun. As you can see, the bullying that happened because of Terri's coma, pushed Rick to the edge and ended up shooting students. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Friendships Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Coping Category:Drinking Category:Body Image Issues Category:Band Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Abuse Category:Modelling Category:Hospitalized Category:Hospitalized Category:Under Aged Drinking Category:School fights